


Giggles & Gore: The Terror Twins

by EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe, StrangeBunny



Series: Legacies of Fear: The Collection [2]
Category: Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe/pseuds/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBunny/pseuds/StrangeBunny
Summary: Giggles & Gore are the twin daughters of Jack and Chance. The last night of HHN in 2015, while the twins are still very young, Jack and Chance get hunted down by the police and the family gets separated - this is their story about family bonds and the strengths of blood.
Relationships: Chance/Jack the Clown (Halloween Horror Nights), Eddie Schmidt/Spike
Series: Legacies of Fear: The Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115777
Kudos: 3





	1. After the Show

It was November second, they knew this because Jack had made a big deal about the final show being earlier that night. The night was previously filled with fun and loud music as the show went on, but now the only noises the four year olds could hear was sirens. 

“Shit!” Their father cursed through gritted teeth, his cold yellow eyes looking over his shoulder to the red and blue flashing lights approaching. “Show’s over, the fun suckers are here!”

“Okay babies, come here!” Chance whispered in a panicked voice, scooping up her two girls and hugging them close “So what’s the plan? We never ran from them with the kids before.”

Jack paused a moment, standing strong as his brows met in aggressive thought. “You stay with the kids, hide ‘em and yourself somewhere safe. We don’t need the cops knowin’ about them. I’ve got the pigs.” Jack stepped forward and crept around a wall in the labyrinth of back alley ways, letting out a loud cackle that echoed off the brick buildings.

Chance carried the kids over to a nearby dumpster in the alleyway and crouched down, holding the two of them in her lap, desperately trying to keep the girls calm. “Daddy will be right back, just snuggle into momma. Don’t worry about the scary lights or cops.” She cooed softly. 

Gore Schmidt, the younger of the two twins, was especially important to keep calm since she was very attached to Jack. Chance ran her gloved fingers through her hair and hummed softly in attempts to prevent the little one from calling out for Jack. 

Jack continued on, slithering through the back streets and alleyways, egging the police officers on with taunts and jokes in a fit of malevolent laughter. Soon there were two police men in hot pursuit, chasing the clown with flashlights and weapons. Jack turned a sharp curve around an abandoned bakery building when his ears pricked up at the sound of a familiar tune. His eyes bulged as his boots began to skid to a halt but it was too late, “Woah!” He let out, actual terror in his eyes as blackness engulfed him and pulled his very being and soul into the all familiar Jack in the Box box.

As soon as the tune of “Pop Goes the Weasel” began to echo through the alleyway, Chance instantly knew something was wrong. In a moment of quick thinking she spotted a ladder on the side of an abandoned building and carried the twins to it. “Okay, listen to momma, climb up, don’t look down, then wait for me to come get you.” she instructed.

The two trembling clown girls nodded in response and quickly made their way up the ladder. When suddenly, “Woah!”. Chance gasped and quickly made her way towards the noise. Shit, this could not be good. She crept around, looking for the box when she passed an open gate, it was there two cops spotted her.

“Are you here for little old me?” she taunted, but before she could do anything else, Chance was beaten to the ground. Next thing she knew she was pressed against the fence, getting cuffed. “Handcuffs? You know this is usually when the fun starts!” she continued to tease.

“Hey! What should we do with this creepy box?” one of the officers asked, holding up what Chance had feared, Jack’s box, sealed shut.

She snapped.

“He’s mine! You better not take them-” shit, can’t let them know about the twins “Jack is mine!” she screamed, breaking the cuffs and beginning to fight against the officers. 

The twins struggled up the ladder, it was rusted and harsh to the touch, but the two girls braved the heights. Both kept quiet as their hearts pounded, they had both seen frightening and disturbing events throughout their little lives but nothing compared to their family in real danger. Once at the top of the building Giggles turned around and reached down to take her twin’s hand and heave Gore up. The girls stayed on their hands and knees from the rooftops and looked down to the small alley streets below in sad curiosity.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town Eddie Schmidt drove past the darkened countryside with a cold beer bottle in hand, half empty. As usual his stolen police radio sat on the dashboard turned on as it scanned, the ex-con liked to keep tabs on what law enforcement was up to as much as possible. Others couldn’t be sure if it was just Eddie’s skeptical nature or his PTSD but it was a well known fact anymore that he was an eavesdropper on the Carey Police Department’s radio station. Spike, his rough around the edges girlfriend, rested on his shoulder as soft snores left her lips from the passenger seat of the pick up truck. They were heading home, back to RUN, after another successful year scaring people with chainsaws with Eddie’s family.

Suddenly something caught the Schmidt brother’s ear. A familiar voice calling out through the scanners, taunting some stupid police officer with heckling one liners. “Spike?” Eddie asked, his brows clenching as his attention turned to the scanner. “Spike, wake up.” He pressed, “Does that sound like Chance to you?”

“Hm? What?” She rubbed her eyes and sat up in a sleepy daze, when the familiar voice came through the radio again.

“You don’t know Jack!” Chance screamed over the radio waves.

“Shit, that’s y’alls code!” Spike gasped in realization. 

Eddie’s eyes widened as he sat up, a screeching sound came from the tires of the truck as he briskly turned tail to head for the harlequin of horror and his brother. They had discussed those words many times beforehand,  _ You Don’t Know Jack. _ Besides being a shitty joke, it meant one thing and one thing only to the Schmidt Family - serious trouble.

“You don’t think they have the kids...do you?” Spike asked quietly out of fear. 

Eddie’s driving increased in speed, “They’d better fucking not.”


	2. Welcome To Shadybrook

Chance had blacked out after her encounter with the police. When she opened her eyes she squinted at the fluorescent lighting hitting her from above. Sitting up, she realized her arms were restrained. Where was she?

“She’s awake, let’s get her to her cell quickly.” came a random voice that she was still too dazed to place.

Suddenly the harlequin was pulled to her feet and walked down a hallway, wait, this was freaking ShadyBrook! Before Chance could even get a word out she was thrown into a cinder block cell and locked in. Everything was falling apart around her, her life, her plans, the show. All she could hope for now was that Eddie had heard their code through his police scanner, and that her twins were safe. 

As fears and anxiety swelled in her chest at the nightmarish thoughts of something bad happening to her babies, Chance’s rage only inflamed. She had always been one to hope for the best but this was different, this was her children. Nothing was as strong as this mother’s love for her daughters and hell hath no fury like a furious momma bear. She sat in her cell, arms tangled in the rough canvas straight jacket bound by leather and steel buckles, sitting and plotting.

“So, Shadybrook wants to play a game? Alright, let’s play a game then. Take a chance Shadybrook, you won’t know what hit you…” she hissed in a whisper.

Meanwhile, Eddie looked over the two young clown girls as they lay curled up in blankets on his couch. The nearby tv set leftover from the 90s flashed a blue light over the sleeping faces of the twisted cherubs as they snored silently. A large pitbull lay curled up before the dreaming twins, the dog covered in scars from it’s abused past before Eddie and Spike had unintentionally adopted it, rested while protecting the children in their slumber. It was a calm scene, the chainsaw fanatic man observed before himself.

“The chinese isn’t even delivered yet and they’re already out like a light.” he mused with crossed arms to his girlfriend.

“I’m not surprised, little ones had a pretty intense night.” Spike smiled leaning against Eddie’s strong frame “I just hope Chance and Jack are gonna be okay, I don’t want the girls thinking they abandoned them.”

Spike sighed softly at the sight of the twins sound asleep next to each other, recalling her childhood and times when she would fall asleep on the couch, waiting for her parents to get home from work. Even though she didn’t particularly get along with Jack and Chance, Spike still hoped they’d be able to get back to their girls. The twins were still so young and learning new things about the world each and every day, they still depended heavily on their parents.

“I’m sure Chance will be fine...I mean, she should be able to escape pretty easily knowing her crazy ass abilities” she thought aloud. 

“Normally I’d agree with you on that, but something about this whole thing doesn’t sit right with me.” Eddie explained, his arms around Spike. “I mean, what are the chances that the cops would show up right after the final show of the year? The radio said it was a response call. Who the hell would call the cops after we’ve packed up?” His brows met in brooding thought as he nuzzled her ear, “And how the hell did Jack’s box wind up involved in all of this?”

Some of Eddie’s dark hair fell in front of his eyes as he remembered how his night wasn’t over just yet, “Speaking of which, I’m gonna have to go get that asshole wherever they’ve got him locked up this time. Probably evidence room again, sounded like Chance didn’t get it off the officers.”

“This whole damn thing sounds like a set up.” she noted “I mean I know the cops have been called on their asses before, but the box never got involved, yah know?” she crossed her legs and sat up a little bit. “Honestly I’m not shocked Chance lost to the cops, I mean think about it. They now have twins they gotta keep secret, she just did a huge show, and her adrenaline levels were probably dropping by that point.” 

Right after she finished her explanation, there were a couple knocks on the door. “Food’s here, I’ll grab it.” she kissed Eddie’s cheek then headed over to grab their dinner as Eddie followed behind, leaving the twins to sleep soundly. 

Meanwhile, Giggles slowly began to wake up and looked around a bit, realizing she was now with her uncle Eddie and auntie Spike. She gave the pitbull a gentle pat on the head, then began to try and wake her sister up. “Gore...wake up.” she whispered, shaking Gore’s arm a bit. 

Gore quickly opened one eye and looked to her sister with a groggy look about herself, “Giggles?” she remarked, her voice shaky and confused before opening both eyes and looking around. “Uncle Eddies? When did we get here?”

Once Spike had put the food on the table, she walked back into the living room to see the twins awake. “Hey little ones.” she greeted softly before sitting next to them. 

“Auntie Spike?” Giggles looked up at her “What happened?”

“Where’s mommy and daddy?” Gore added, sitting up as fear began to set in on the child.

Spike opened her arms and hugged the twins close to her, “The police took them away and locked them up. Uncle Eddie and I are trying to figure out a way to get them back though, don’t worry babies.”   
  
“Took them away?” Gore questioned, sleepiness still in her eyes as her memories began to settle in from earlier.

“Locked them up?” Giggles added, tilting her head slightly.

“Spike,” Eddie whispered as he came around the corner, a white box of chinese takeout in hand and chopsticks in the other as he slurped a noodle through the metal slits in his mask. “What are you-?” He asked as he chewed until he caught sight of the girls awake. “Shit.” He let out under his breath, knowing the kids were in for some bad news.

Giggles wiggled her way out of Spike’s arms and ran over to her uncle, hugging his leg and sitting on his foot “Hi uncle Eddie!” she greeted “What happened to mommy and daddy?” 

Eddie looked to Spike with an unspoken disappointment at the whole situation, how was he to tell the kids about this?

Meanwhile back at the asylum, Chance’s personal hell was already starting. Doctors kept passing her cell and making comments about certain procedures they were going to perform on her. Eventually, she was dragged out of her cell and into a new room, only to be strapped to a table under very bright lights. The last thing she saw before being knocked out by the meds were the doctors holding needles and other tools above her face. 


End file.
